Outtake Opening act
by Hlibichume
Summary: Ok well This isnt really a story, more like a blooper. I think its funny haha! Im not very good at funny, sometimes I will laugh at nothin, anyway read, laugh and review! If I spelt anything wrong don't attack me or anything!
1. Outtake Opening act

Kitsune here! Wooo hoo! oh yeah I got this funny fic idea from my friend!  
  
Well Im not sure if it's funny but its kinda sort more like a blooper haha. No  
  
chapters just funny and more funny! Doesnt it sound like you would want   
  
to read it? No Im not high.... Did you just call me baka? Oh well it sounded   
  
like you did. Anyway you have to tell me when Im rambling. I only talk  
  
this much when Im on the computer! Haha I think Im rambling! Ok I think  
  
that I'll shut up now. Back to the story or bloopers haha doesn't it sound...  
  
*Hiei throws sword at my poor damaged head* X_x  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Behind the scenes of *drum roll* *cricket cricket* Damn drummer get out  
  
here! ok well Drum roll please! *drum roll* Yu Yu Hakusho! Woo!   
  
*Theme song comes on*  
  
  
  
*Botan flies by on her oar..*  
  
*Shooosh!*  
  
*Oar goes crazy*  
  
Botan: AHHHHHH! Woh Wooooh! Hey you stu-... pid... oaaar!!  
  
*Botan falls to the ground*  
  
Botan: X_x  
  
Producer: *sigh* Not again... *walks over to Botan on the floor* Botan,   
  
we've went through this 10 times. What it wrong with you!  
  
*Producer hears Yusuke and Kuwabara snikering, Hiei is smirking*  
  
Producer: *very annoyed* What's so funny!?! You think that it's funny?!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: *still snikering* No.. no Hahahah!  
  
*Yusuke pats Hiei on the back*  
  
*Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out laughing*   
  
Producer: Well you three are crazy... Botan lets try it again...  
  
Botan: *sniffs, gets back on oar*  
  
  
  
*theme song and.... oar goes crazy again*  
  
Botan: AHHH! *hanging on for dear life* Nooo noo I don't wanna die!  
  
*Producer turns around quickly and sees Hiei moving his finger*  
  
Producer: HIEI!  
  
*Hiei stopps suddenly, looks suprised*  
  
*Botan falls to the ground*  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see it? this time her face  
  
smaked the floor! Nice one Hiei! HAHAHAHA!  
  
(They are all so mean to poor Botan-chan)  
  
Botan: *sniff, sniff* Ahhhh! I hate this show! I QUIT!  
  
Producer: Hiei!... Your Fired!  
  
Hiei: Its about time! I had enough of this fucking show anyway...  
  
Producer: Ya well... who needs you anyway! *puts hand up to his mouth*   
  
Damn! Damn! What have I done?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hahah! wasn't that funny? I thought it was! Huh? You didn't well thats not very  
  
nice! I worked hard on this and well atleast you can do is say its funny! I  
  
told you it was funny! Why aren't you laughing! You should be-..... *Hiei throws  
  
sword at me, this time I duck* Ha! what a fool trying to hit me with the same  
  
thing! What a... *Botan hits me over my (already damaged) head with her oar* X_u. 


	2. The Evil Cricket

Hey everyone! Its your favorite Kitsune again! This time I made   
  
this fic with my character Kitsune! yeah its about my bad history  
  
with crickets... *shivers* this is was happened one day! And don't  
  
make fun... they scare me! Damn your laughing, I know you are!  
  
Don't lie! Stop laughing! your so mean... oh thats it you are so   
  
dead! *looks around* Hmm oh aha! *picks up rock* Yeah! take this  
  
ha! *throws rock at you* Now you are dead cuz I said so and when  
  
your reading my fic I am the boss *evil laugh* Hiei: "Shut up you  
  
fool!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anyway it all started when I was talking to Kurama-kun and   
  
Hiei-san then I started rambling and the next thing I knew I was  
  
all alone. (I hate being alone)  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Kurama... Hiei?... oh no! Im lost! Im lost! and so alone!  
  
-  
  
Cricket: *hops beside me* cricket cricket  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *looks down with fear* Ack! oh... *takes deep breathe*   
  
it's only a little cricket. Well I guess Im not that alone anymore ^^!  
  
-  
  
Cricket: *jumps on my foot* cricket... cricket ... cricket  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Hey! get off! *shakes foot*   
  
-  
  
Cricket: *poor cricket falls to ground* @_@ (crickets have expressions  
  
too, just so you know)  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: and stop that noise.. its freaky...   
  
-  
  
Cricket: *gets up all happy* ^^ cricket... cricket...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: If you do it again... Im leaving, then you will be all alone and if  
  
an evil demon finds you you better not 'cricket' to me!  
  
-  
  
Cricket: *comes closer* criiicket!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Thats it... Im leaving now, and I hope you get eaten by Hiei or   
  
something... lalala *walks away ^^*  
  
-  
  
*Kitsune thinks*  
  
-  
  
~Stupid cricket... well Im glad he's gone~  
  
-  
  
CRICKET!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *opens eyes suddenly, looks down* AHHH! You stupid cricket!  
  
stop scaring me and stop following me, now stay there Im going this way  
  
and you go that way.. oo k? *walks other way*  
  
-  
  
CRICKET!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Ha- ... hey.. what did I tell you! stop! *turns other way* CRICKET!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *turns around everywhere, room suddenly starts spinning* Ahhhhh!  
  
-  
  
*hears cricket noises all around*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *falls to ground and holds knees* Ok ok... Im sorry that I ever though   
  
you were stupid *thinks, gasp* ~only evil crickets can read minds... oh no! its a  
  
demon cricket!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Stop! stop... are you serious Kitsune?   
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *annoyed* Heeelllooo! I was trying to tell a story here, keep your comments  
  
till after the story.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: -.-; oh jeez... sorry Miss.Cricket!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: anyway.... *got up and started running* Ahh! stop following me!  
  
-  
  
THUMP!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Damnit! Stupid Ningen... stay out of my way!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Whats wrong Kitsune?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: oh thank god! I found you guys! We are doomed... DOOMED! *stops, looks at  
  
Hiei's sword...* I need to borrow this! *grabs sword*   
  
-  
  
Hiei: Baka! OO; thats mine!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *runs into darkness* take this! Ha! ahhhh! Get back here, Im not letting you  
  
get away!  
  
-  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *look ate each other, run to Kitsune* *sweatdrop, fall to ground*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: You are really a stupid bastard aren't you? Its just a damn cricket  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Bu- but Hiei... its evil! I saw its red eyes and it can read minds *thinks of Hiei*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *takes back sword* Don't you ever take this again  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Hiei!, now what do I use...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Your foot... ^^  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: huh? *looks down at feet* *evil eyes* Take this! *squashes cricket*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: You fool... did you know that a cricket is good luck? There for killing one is  
  
bad luck  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: O_o; ..... damn...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
And thats how I saved the world from the evil cricket!And ever since that day the   
  
little cricket spirit has haunted me! Even Botan won't take it to the spirit world...   
  
some friend -_-. I hate to admit it but Hiei was right! Hiei: Thats becuase Im always   
  
right... Watch it Hiei your ego is showing. Hiei: what did you say?!?! Ohh nothin...   
  
well its time to go I wanna get out of here before Hiei kills me and thats not a good   
  
thing. Kurama: run Kitsune! Yusuke: -_- That is so fake... thats a gay story. Shut up!  
  
your just jealous because I saved the world and you didn't! 


End file.
